SpitFire
by Shilo 1890
Summary: Electa Curtis is back in town, what dose two years at a special preforming arts school in NY do to a plump little drama nerd? Will her brothers, and the gang be able to handle it? --Rated for several reasons! No flames please, don't like, don't read!
1. Welcome Home!

I do not own the outsiders…only Electra

I do not own the outsiders…only Electra

I smiled wide as I my cab stopped in front of my house seeing the lights on, like always. I handed the driver the fair and he got out to get my bags from the trunk. He piled the 4 bags on the sidewalk and nodded when I thanked him for the help. I watched him leave before turning around to see six ginning faces (and one stone cold one,) looking back at me.

"Your home" yelled my youngest brother Ponyboy, as he ran down and pulled me into a tight hug! My older brother Darry, and my twin Sodapop shortly followed him. Who hugged me just a fiercely causing my laughter to turn into coughing.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Darry asked ruffling my long dark brown hair affectionately.

"We missed you so much!" Soda said bumping his forehead against mine.

"Can I get a word in boys?" I asked ducking down and out from the killer hug only to be caught up in another.

"The little spit-fire finally comes home!" Two-Bit said swinging me around.

"Nice to see you haven't changed T-B!" I laughed giving him a peck on the cheek before going back over to my brothers. "Ok," I said giving each one a peck as I spoke, "in order. Yes Pony, I am home. Darry, I wanted to surprise you super dope! And I missed you guys too Soda!"

I turned and saw Steve Randal nod at me with a small smile. "How goes it, Electra?" He asked.

"It goes as well as to be expected, when you find out about all the shit you guys have gotten into since I have been gone through your roommate!" I said slapping Pony, Soda, and Darry upside the head. "When where you guys planning on telling me what was going on? When I was on my deathbed?" I glared at them as they all looked down in shame.

"Ok, I am done yelling." I said walking over to Johnny, who was now confided to a wheelchair, and gave him a hug and a small kiss on the lips causing him to blush. "My heroes!" I said softly chuckling at Johnny's blush. I looked up behind him to see Dallas Winston, who stood with one hand on each handle of Johnny's chair. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "And as much as you want to deny it," I said looking into his eyes, "that means you too Dallas Winston."

"Whatever." Dally said tucking a small bit of his blond/white hair behind hid lynx like ears. And as much as I hated to admit it, I had actually missed his elfish face, and ice cold, blue eyes. Though on the other hand she missed all of her old friends. Not long after her parents died, she was accepted on a scholarship to a fancy Performing arts school in upstate New York. "The perfect escape" she had thought at the time.

The gang was obviously more then thrilled that their little drama queen was back home where she belonged. Two-Bit, Dally, Soda, and Steve all brought in her luggage. Two-Bit, having taken her costume trunk dragged it along making jokes about what was in it.

"Why would I have rocks in my trunk? That's where I keep all my costumes I used for my job back in NY." I said setting them up for a joke that Two-Bit would appreciate.

"What was you job?" Johnny asked quietly.

"The same as any other actress…waitress by day, go-go dancer by night." Everyone thought this was funny, besides Darry that is.

"Not funny Electra Isabella Curtis!"

"Oh yes it was, Darry." I leaned over to Soda and whispered, "Still has that pole up his ass I see."

"Well we tried to get him to have it removed but he refused." Soda smirked nudging me in the shoulder.

The moment I stepped into the house I was in shock. "What have you done?" I said looking around the dirty living room in disgust.

"Nothing." They all said as they came back from Electra's room.

"Well I can SEE that all too clearly!" I ran a hand through my long dark hair and sighed. "Well, I guess we are gonna be busy the next few days my friends"

"What do you mean _we?_" Steve said defiantly.

"I do!" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Welcome to hell boys!" Two-Bit laughed heartily as her slapped my ass. "Right Elle?"

"You bet your sweet ass!" I said slapping my best friend's left cheek in response.

Yawning, I announced that I was going to bed and tugged on Two-Bit's arm. "You gonna stay? We got a lot to catch up on."

In a normal world this would have made the boys hoot and my brothers fume, but I had cuddled with Two-Bit sence I was 15. My parents didn't even really mind as long as we both kept all our cloths on and Two-bit slept above the covers while I slept under them. I had always been a cuddler, even as a newborn when Soda and I shared a crib. Two-Bit looked over at Darry for the ok and which Darry nodded before rolling his eyes. "Hasn't been home 15 minutes and she already wants to be alone and _cuddle_ with Two-Bit."

The entire room burst into laughter and I just smiled evily at my brother. "Your just pissy because you don't have a guy to cuddle with." I looked up at Two-Bit and yelled "JUMP!" as I made a small jump in the air to be caught by Two-Bit so I was now held in a bridal fashion. Turning on his heel, Two-Bit walked towords my room and kicked the door closed.

"Wait a minute!" Darry said just getting my insult, causeing more laughter from both the living room and my bedroom.

"You haven't lost your touch!" Two-Bit said as he set me on my feet so I could grab my pajamas.

"Like a good wine," I said as I opened my costume trunk "I get better with age!" I turned around and held up a costume from I last show. _Anything Goes!_ By Cole Porter.

"What the hell?" Two-Bit asked looking up and down at the sexy red dress I wore for the part of Reno Sweeny.

"Anything Goes. I played Reno Sweeny, she's a lounge singer basically."

"Well you do look good in red." Two-Bit said with a grin.

"Well the sailors thought so." I said with a coy smile and a wink. The dress cut off at the knee and had a sweetheart neckline that showed off my bust off nicely. The dress itself showed off every curve I had and I had gotten more then a couple of dates from my fellow male cast members because of this dress. Maybe I would modify it for parties here, with a few tweaks I could probably even get Dallas eating out of the palm of my hand. And I told Two-Bit as much.

"Hell woman, you could get a soc to eat out of your hand with some of these outfits." He held up one of my harem girl outfit from when I played Scheherazade in Arabian Nights. "You wanna model this for me?" He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Only if you're a good boy." I said and sat on his lap. "I've missed you Keith." I hugged him tight and he blew raspberries into my neck.

"Come on now Electra. You must have major jet lag."

I smiled and went to go change into my pajamas, a pair of shorts and a ripped up tank top. I walked back into my room and found Two-Bit who seemed to be already asleep, and shirtless on top of my covers.

I pulled the covers over me and wrapped my arm around his waist, and nuzzling my head against his chest.

"Welcome home, spit-fire." Two-Bit said half asleep as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. All I could do was mumble my thanks as I drifted to sleep, happier then ever to be home with my family.


	2. Just a Matter of Time

I do not own the outsiders!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash in the kitchen followed shortly by Darry yelling out Steve's name in frustration. I looked over at Two-Bit who was biteing his lower lip, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Talk about your wake-up calls." I mumbled curling back into him, refusing to get up.

"What do you suppose he broke this time?" Two-Bit laughed lightly as I hid my face from the sun streaming in the window.

"Sounded like wood, so I an betting on a chair or table."

"No way. It was glass, probably a plate or something like that."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked into his chest.

"How much you got?" He asked smiling

"How much _you_ got?" I asked reaching into his back jeans pocket, pulling out his wallet. "Wow! Where did you get 50?"

"Few odd jobs for the neighbors."

"_You _working?" I looked up at him shocked. "I think my heath just gave out."

"Screw you." Two-Bit grabbed me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. "We were all saving up to come visit you in NY for your birthday."

"Aw!" I said pushing the blankets off me so I could hug him better. "That would have been an awesome birthday present."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We making a bet or not?" Two-Bit asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh hell yeah! I still got 50 left over from the trip." I smiled reaching over to my purse on the floor.

"Alright! Easy money!" Two-Bit laughed getting off the bed. "I'm gonna go piss."

"Surprisingly, the law no longer requires you to tell everyone." I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe," Two-Bit smiled opening the door, "but I'm special."

"Special Ed maybe!" I said as I heard the door shut behind him.

I went over to my bags and searched for some cloths to ware that day. In the end, I chose a brown button down shirt that I had tied a knot into the front, a pair of old blue jeans (worn only for cleaning, as they were ripped and worn far past public view) that hugged my hips lovingly. I opted to go bare foot since I would be out of them for carpet cleaning anyways. Looking myself over in the mirror, I smiled at myself, 'this should get me a few double takes.' I thought before grabbing my own 50 and walking into the hall to find Two-Bit standing in against the opposite wall smiling at my outfit.

"My how you have changed" he smiled looking at my toned abs as I went into the bathroom, flipping him the bird as I past him.

After I had done my hair and got myself sorted, me and Two-Bit went into the living room to find everyone sitting watching cartoons. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed between Steve and Soda who both jumped a little. Wrapping my arms over each of there shoulders and looked over to Steve. "Morning all." I announced making everyone turn to me and nod before looking back to the TV. I counted down from 5 in my head as everyone looked back at me, and my outfit.

"What the hell are you waring Elle" Darry looked at me wide eyed? Cocking my head to the side with mock confusion, "Cloths?" I looked over at Soda "I am wearing cloths right? I'm not naked or anything right?"

"Might as well be" I heard Steve on my other side who was racking his eyes over every curve.

"Steve Randal!" I said shocked, hitting the back of his head. "Have you no shame?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "Ran out last week, sorry."

Behind me Two-Bit chuckled. "Speaking of Steve." He said smirking at me. "What did he break today?"

Darry shot daggers over at Steve. "One of the chairs in the kitchen."

"Yes! I win! Pay up T-B!" I cheered jumping up from the couch and holding my hand out.

"Damn those ears of yours!" Two-Bit growled handing over his 50 before going into the kitchen to get some food.

Five minutes later Two-Bit came back with two plates, one for me of course. "Damn Steve, what did you do to demolish that chair?"

Pony chuckled and looked over at Two-Bit. "He called Darry Super Dope."

I looked over at Two-Bit laughing before saying that we should have known.

After eating my breakfast (Toast, eggs and bacon yum!) Dally asked if anyone wanted to go to the nightly double. Darry said he would be crashing after work, Steve and Soda said they'd go, as did Pony and Johnny. Two-Bit said he was gonna hang out at Buck's for a while but would show up after the first movie. "You wanna come with us Electra?" Johnny asked smiling.

"Have I ever said no to a date with you, Johnny-cake?" I teased, making him blush a little.

Dally chuckled quietly at Johnny's blush. "Electra, knock it off, your embarrassing the boy."

"Aw. I'm sorry Johnny!" I said giving him a small hug.

" It's ok, Elle." Johnny smiled as I ruffled his hair.

After Soda, Steve, and Darry went to work, I started cleaning the living room (much to the distaste of Pony, Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit.), which was not an easy or pleasing task, let me tell ya! First I forced the guys off the furniture so I could clean the cushions, which the boys were shocked to find out was a cream color and not the dirt brown it was before I cleaned the crap out of it. After I cleaned the furniture, I forced Dally and Two-Bit to move the furniture so I could clean under it. The sheer sight of what was under the couch made me shudder.

"Two-Bit, get me your switch, I think something under here is alive!"

I am happy to report that nothing was, but I still wore kitchen gloves to pick the piles of mystery junk.

Finally, I forced the boys to move the furniture against the walls and sit on them until I finished scrubbing the carpet. "You're ruining our TV viewing Elle!" Pony complained.

"Well, if you boys had kept this place clean, I wouldn't be cutting into your 'TV time' would I?'

Dally rolled his eyes annoyed, "Pony, you know you could help her."

"So could you Dal!" I cocked my eyebrow the way Two-Bit taught me.

"Hey now! I don't live here babe."

"You might as well." I muttered under my breath utterly annoyed with Dally. "Ass."

"I heard that Cinderella."

"Fuck you, Dally!" I said giving him the finger, before returning to scrubbing the carpet.

I didn't need to look up to know Dally was sneering at me, I could feel his ice cold glare burning into the back of my head. And I could have sworn I heard the words 'whore and bitch' come form behind he as I scrubbed out my frustration. _I swear that boy gets off by infuriating me!" _I thought to myself gritting my teeth.

After about two and a half hours of cleaning the carpets, you could actually tell the color was a lovely forest green, instead of black. Smiling to myself, I announced I was going to take a shower and change. Two-Bit smiled and asked, with a wink if he could join. I smiled and patted his head as I walked past him. "Thanks but no, Hun."

After taking a shower till the water ran cold (and still feeling slightly dirty), I wrapped a towel around me, placed my dirty cloths in the hamper, and opened the door to find Dally waiting against my bedroom door. He looked me up and down for a moment before looking me in the eye. "It's about time, I need to take a leak."

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes clutching my towel tightly, and trying (unsuccessfully) not to blush under his gaze as he looked over my body some more. Walking up in front of Dally, I looked him in the eyes. "Take a picture Dally, it'll last much longer." I said trying not to blush any redder then I already was.

"I think I got a pretty good mental image, baby."

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby" I hissed. "Weren't you going to go to the bathroom?"

"I was, but now I got something more fun in mind."

"Keep it in your pants and get out of my way." I gritted my teeth getting fed up with him.

Dally smirked at me and moved aside. I opened the door and turned to close it, "Thank you." Before he could respond, I slammed the door in his face, and locking it. _I don't trust that horny bastered any further then I can throw him. _

* * *

Dally's POV

I had been waiting outside the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes and was getting ready to just bust my way in, when I heard the water turn off. Leaning on Electra's door, I waited a few more moments till the door opened. In the cloud of steam walked what could have been a goddess, if I didn't know any better. Wrapped only in a towel, Electra stopped short obviously not expecting to see me. I couldn't help but look over her perfectly curvatous form. _Wow! Two years dose a Curtis girl good. _Her towel barely reached mid thigh, and the drowned rat look made her look even sexier. "It's about time, I need to take a leak."

Electra rolled her eyes and glared at me. "Lovely." I felt a pull in my groin as I saw her blush under my stare. Pulling her courage together, Electra walked up tell she was about six inches from me. She looked me straight in the eye, and blushing just a bit more.

"Take a picture Dally, it'll last longer."

The way she said my name caused another pull in my groin. "I think I got a pretty good mental image, baby." I smirked slightly as anger flashed across her face.

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby." She hissed, venom dripping with each syllable. _Feisty! _I thought to myself before she went on. "Weren't you going to go to the bathroom?"

"I was, but now I got something more fun in mind." I said raising my eyebrows ever so slightly.

Electra made a noise that suggested that I disgusted her; I forced myself not to laugh. "Keep it in your pants and get out of my way." I could tell she was getting pissed, so instead of coming on to her anymore, I moved to the side to let her pass. My eyes traveled down to her ass and I had to remind myself that Johnny, Pony, and Two-Bit were just down the hall. I was brought back to attention when she turned and said thank you, before slamming the door in my face. I could here her lock the door, and I chuckled as I went into the steamy bathroom.

I was engulfed by the scent of her shampoo and soap. _Lavender._ I smiled. After doing my thing, I walked back out and stared at Electra's door for about 2 minutes. _It's just a matter of time._


	3. So Much Has Changed in Two Years!

I do not own The Outsiders!

* * *

As I went through my bags, searching for an outfit to ware for that night, I heard a knock at my locked door

As I went through my bags, searching for an outfit to ware for that night, I heard a knock at my locked door. Making sure my towel was still secured around me I went to the door and turned the dead bolt. "This better not be Dally!" I said through the door.

"It's Johnny and Two-Bit!" I heard Johnny say from the other side of the door.

"Oh. Um…guys, I'm not dressed yet, could you give me 10 minutes?"

"You bet Elle." Two-Bit stated. I chuckled, picturing Johnny blushing beet red, that poor boy has a lot to get used to now that I'm back.

Going back over to my bags, I just picked out a pair of tight black jeans, my favorite red top that showed just the right amount of cleavage. Laying them out on the bed I went hunting for shoes, panties, and a bra. After about 4 minutes, I found a black bra and panties set and sexy black boots that went to about mid calf.

Putting my hair up in a ponytail, I put on my outfit and did a quick 180 in the mirror. "Perfect, not too soc, but not too slutty either." Grabbing my hairbrush, I walked out into the living room to see Pony, Two-bit, and Dally where gone.

"Where did the others go?"

Johnny turned his head and smiled his adorable shy smile. "They went to get some cancer sticks and Dally wanted to grab some beer for the movies."

"Oh, is that all." I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor next to him. "How you feeling?"

"It still hurts sometimes, but mostly, I just wish I could use the bathroom by myself."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how awkward that must be." I smiled trying to keep the mood light.

"I still have nightmares too." Johnny said bowing his head.

"Can I ask what about? Or would you rather not talk about it?"

"Some nights about when I killed that Bob guy, others about the fire." I saw a tear escape out of his eye at the mention of the boy's name.

"You did the only thing you could do. You saved Pony, and for that, I will always be grateful. I am sorry you guys had to go through that alone though." I reached up and held his hand. He was like another brother to me and seeing him like this broke my heart. "I can't help but wonder, if I was here instead of up in New York, would any of this had happened?"

Johnny looked down at me, a look of confusion and shock in his eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself Electra. It probably would have been a little different, but would have ended just the same way." Johnny squeezed my hand comforting me. "Besides, Pony and Dally are alive, and I may not be kicking but I'm alive too." He chuckled lightly.

"Your very brave, saving those kids was very admirable. When my roommate told me, we where at lunch and she showed me the article. One of the girls at the table said she wanted me to get your guy's autographs."

Johnny looked down at me wide eyed, "you're kidding?"

"Nope, you're a regular hero up at my school. My roommate was all, 'Oh my god isn't that your brothers name? He and his friends saved these little kids! That's so sexy!'" I made my voice go up a few octaves and gave it a bit of a New York accent, making Johnny bend over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pony said behind us, by the door.

"Yeah, we want to laugh too you guys." Two-Bit said curious.

"Just telling Johnny how my friends at school reacted when they found out about you guys saving those kids. By the way, Pony, you got a girl friend yet? My roommate thinks you're 'just so dreamy!'"

Two-Bit smiled and nudged Pony, "Alright, Pony is hooking up with an older woman!"

"Shut up!" Pony said blushing brighter then my shirt.

Dally walked in holding two six-packs in his hands and set them on the end table. "Sure she wasn't talking about me?" He asked.

"Anna doesn't like jack Asses, she likes sensitive thinkers like Pony." I laughed, as Pony blushed a little more. "Pony, relax boy, breath!"

Ignoring me, Pony tossed Johnny and me each a pack of cancer sticks. I looked down at them before tossing them back. "Kicked the habit."

"Wow!" Two-Bit said shocked. "First, you go from frump, to seductress. Next, you start warn sexy clothing up in NY that would have every man in the tri-state area drooling over you. And now you quit smoking. What's next? You dated a Vanderbilt?"

"Whoa, wait!" Dally put a hand up, a twinkle in his cold eyes. "What kind cloths are we talking about here?"

Grabbing the nearest pillow, I chucked it and hit him in the crotch. Dally doubled over slightly, more out of reaction instead of pain. "None of your business Dally. And don't you go mentioning those outfits to Darry or Soda, unless you want to lose Junior! Get me?" I looked to all four of the boys who all nodded, Pony crossing his legs.

Looking at the clock, I jumped up and went to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the movie. Two-Bit grabbed my arm and said he would see me later, "gotta make an appearance at Bucks!"

"See ya later babe," I said giving his a peck on the cheek before going to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up.

I ended up pulling my hair into a half pony tail before realizing I had left my make-up bag in my room. As I walked across the hall, I noticed the door was open. _Could have sworn I closed it._ When I walked through the door, I saw Dally holding up my harem outfit. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled staling over to Dally and making a grab for my costume, only to have Dally pull it out of my reach.

"What where you doing wearing this in New York?" Dally said smirking.

"It was for a production of Arabian Nights. I was Scheherazade, hence the costume!"

Dally kept looking from me to the costume, trying to picture me in it. I made another grab for it and he chuckled evilly. "And why do you still have it?"

"I made it genius! The costumes they had were all too tight around the chest. I hissed so no one would hear.

"And what a lovely chest it is" Dally looked down at my breasts. My mouth dropped and the next thing I saw was a hand come up and slap him across the face. I didn't realize that it was mine till my palm began to sting. _Oh shit! What did I just do?_ I looked from my red palm to Dally's furious face, a red palm print forming on his cheek. Dropping my costume, Dally grabbed my wrists securely, but not roughly enough to hurt me.

"Don't ever do that again Electra." Dally's eyes flashed several different emotions, the two that stood out where anger, shock.

"Let go of me!" My voice was shaking. I shut my eyes, tears leaking out.

Dally's gaze softened as did his grip on my wrists. I looked up at him pleading silently. Dally dropped my wrists and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry." He said trying to steady my shaking body. "I shouldn't have blown up like that."

My breathing was shallow as old memories raced through my mind. Shaking them away, I heard Dally asking me if I was ok.

"No I'm not." I hissed turning away from him. _God, don't let him see you like this Electra. Tell him to leave! _"Please go." I said hold back my tears. I heard him walk to the door before he stated on last thing. "I'm sorry Electra."

I could only nod in response. The door closed and I collapsed to the ground shaking.

"Hey baby. What's a beautiful girl like you doing out alone?"

A knock on the door made me shake the voice from my head. "Who is it?"

"It's Soda, you about ready to go?"

"Um…yeah, just give me five minutes."

I heard Soda walk away and I went over to my make up bag. Pulling out my compact, I brushed away the tears and applied some cover up to my tear stained cheeks, and under my puffy eyes. Your ok! It was more then a year ago, they can't hurt you anymore. I told myself as I applied some eyeliner, eye shadow, and a small amount of wine red lipstick.

Walking out to the living room I saw Dally look at me worriedly. He isn't like them. He wouldn't hurt me like they did.

"Shall we?" Soda asked offering his back.

I laughed and jumped on his back. "Giddy up!" Darry shook his head and mumbled, "Something's never change" under his breath. "Shut up Darry!" Soda and I said in unison before Steve opened the door for Soda and I. Soda burst into a run and jumped off the porch, unfortunately, he fell forward and we landed sprawled across the grass laughing hysterically.

"Soda be careful with her, we just got her back!" Darry said from inside the house.

I looked over at Soda and smiled. "Let's do that again!"

"God you two!" Steve said reaching down to help me up. "One of these days your gonna kill each other!"

Brushing myself off I smiled when I saw Soda waiting for me to climb back on.

"Come on sis! We don't have all night!"

I climbed back on and Soda took off again. Looking behind us, I saw Dally pushing Johnny (who had the beer in a bag on his lap) at full speed, Pony and Steve on the flanks.

It didn't take long for us to be at the drive-in. Soda put me down and held the chain link fence open. Steve and Pony both went in first, when I noticed Johnny couldn't crawl through. "What about Johnny?" I asked Soda who smiled wide. "Relax sis."

I watched as Dally helped Johnny out of the chair and placed him by the opening in the fence. Putting his arms through the opening, Pony and Steve slowly and carefully pulled him through. I was about to ask about the chair when Dally folded it together and slid it under. "Clever!" I smiled as I walked past Dally and snaked through the opening, followed by Dally and Soda. Dally unfolded the chair and set Johnny back in it. "You good Johnny Cake?"

"Perfect!" He gave a thumb up and I smiled.

"How often do you guys do this?" I asked looking up at Dally as he pushed Johnny along.

"About once or twice a week." He said before leaning over and whispering, "Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head and whispered back "No, I'm not. You just took me off guard when you grabbed me." I smiled weakly. "Are you mad at me for slapping you?"

"No, I deserved it. Mostly, I was just shocked that you did slap me." He parked Johnny and announced he was going to get some popcorn, for everyone and asked if I would help him carry it. I nodded and we made our way to the snake bar.

"So…" Dally began. "What happened up in New York?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"I'm not completely stupid Electra. The way you looked at me…it wasn't there before you left."

"I don't want to talk about it right now…or here."

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there." Dally smiled reassuringly. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Monday, while everyone is working or at school. I'll try and explain. But I make no promises."

"Ok. But either way, all you need to do is tell me if you need to talk. I don't do this often, but it seems like you need someone other then your brothers of Two-Bit to talk this out with. Whatever it is."

I looked up at Dally and smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has changed in two years huh?"

Dally laughed once and nodded. "I guess so. Damn that Johnny, he's making me soft."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I like this Dally a bit better then the old one."

Dally tuned and looked down into my eyes. "I like this new Electra too."

AN: Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Nightmares

Before I start the next chapter, I just want to give big virtual hugs to all my loving reviewers! The more happy reviews I get, the better my self esteem, and the better my self-esteem, the more chapters I write! LOL! Love and peace!

I do not own The Outsiders! (How sick do you get of writing/ reading that? LOL!)

* * *

Dally and I paid for the food and drinks and made our way back to our seats (with a little difficulty.) Pony and Johnny were sitting up in front with two girls, one with red hair, one brunette, that where obviously much too old for my little brother and his best friend. Handing Soda and Steve their drinks I nodded toward Pony.

"Who are those girls Pony and Johnny are talking to?" I whispered so only they could hear.

"Cherry and Marsha." Soda whispered back simply before returning his attention back to the 'family' movie that they always played first. The name Cherry sounded familiar but I just couldn't remember from where.

I made my way forward to give Pony and Johnny their drinks, Dally, who had passed out all the popcorn, was sitting comfortably behind the four, with his feet resting on the back of the red heads chair. Squatting down so as not to get yelled at by other patrons, I handed Pony both drinks, smiling at the girls and nodding, before walking back and sitting behind Pony and Johnny. Dally chuckled next to me when he saw me eyeing the two girls in an 'I don't trust them' manner. "Quiet, you" I hissed under my breath before asking what the movies where tonight.

"This is _Treasure Island_." Soda said nodding to the screen.

"The next one is _It Came From Beneath the Sea._" Steve said smirking as I rolled my eyes.

_Typical of them to want to see a horror movie._ I thought to myself before paying attention to the movie at hand. It was petty good, though the book was better. It always is. Unfortunately, my attention was pulled from the movie when the Red head turned around and gave Dally an annoyed glare. To which Dally responded with a small smirk but didn't move his feet, which were obviously bothering her. The red head rolled her eyes, not in the mood to argue with him. _Seems like they may have been in a similar situation before this._ The red head looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Electra. How was New York?"

"Do I know you?"

The red head's small laugh was like a bell and she nodded. "Chemistry, sophomore year. We where lab partners. Cherry Valance."

I racked my brain, thinking back to 10th grade Chemistry. _Valance…Cherry…Oh duh! _The only cheerleader I could actually stand! How could I forget her! "Oh yeah…Cherry! I'm sorry, of course." I blushed slightly at my forgetfulness. "Um…yeah…New York was awesome. I had lots of fun, a little cold for my taste though." I chuckled keeping my voice low.

"We all missed you at school." Cherry said smiling.

"Well…who wouldn't." We chuckled and I nodded to my brother. "So…you know my brother?"

"Yeah… he and Johnny saved us from Dally actually." She shot a menacing glare toward Dally, something that I had never seen on her doll like face. Dally winked at her and went back to the movie.

"That makes so much sense." I chuckled slapping Dally's legs off the back of Cherry's chair. Dally gave me a look which I responded with a 'don't push it' glare.

"Thanks." Cherry said softly.

"No problem Cher." She smiled hearing my old nickname for her from chemistry. Turning around we both went back to the movie. Dally tried putting his feet back up a couple time only to have them swatted back down by my hand. "Try it again and I'll cut them off." I said keeping my eyes on the screen. I could feel Dally glaring at me, extremely put out, not to mention hear his frustration from his grinding teeth.

When the movie ended, Cherry and Marsha (who I had remembered also by now,) announced that they had to go. "Nice seeing you again Electra." Cherry said waving as she passed Dally and me.

"Nice seeing you too. We have to have lunch or something soon and catch up."

"Of course! That would be great." Cherry said before waving goodbye to Pony, and nodding to Johnny, but hardly acknowledging him.

I looked over to Dally for an explanation and he leaned over and whispered, "Bob, her boyfriend, was the soc that Johnny killed."

_Well shit! Talk about awkward. _

"Want to tell me about you and Cherry?" I asked in a teasing tone loud enough for the other boys to hear.

"Cherry dropped her coke on me when we first met." Dally shrugged, pouring two beers into his empty cup.

"And by dropped," Pony smirked looking at Johnny. "He means dumped the coke he bought for her to "cool her down."" Johnny and Pony chuckled at the memory. Dally glared at them angrily. I leaned forward in hysterics. "That's unfamiliar territory for you isn't it Dal? A girl actually saying no! Oh the horror!" The other boys joined in on my laughter, making Dally's glare switch from Pony and Johnny, down to me.

"I could get her if I really wanted her" he snarled.

"You keep telling yourself that sugar."

Dally opened his mouth to retort but was cut short by Two-Bit pushing his head between ours. I hadn't noticed how close Dally and I had gotten until then.

"Hey there!" Two-Bit said, giving me a chance to smell the liquor on his breath. "Hot damn Two-Bit!" I swatted the air in front of me. "What have you been drinking?"

Two-Bit thought for a moment before shrugging. "Can' remember." Jumping over the seat, Two-Bit slid into the seat beside me, holding a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. Snatching it from him I sniffed it before taking a small sip.

"Since when do you drink?" Soda asked wide-eyed.

"I don't think you can call a sip or so every once in a while drinking." I looked over at him. "Would you?"

"Guess not. But still, you drinking…it's weird."

"Just don't tell Darry. I feel like keeping my head." The boys laughed and nodded in agreement. Two-Bit offered me the bottle again but I put my hand up. "One sip is more then enough for me."

"What," Dally said putting his feet up on the now empty chair. "Can't hold your liquor doll?"

"Oh, I can hold it. But Darry would notice if I came home drunk, and then he'd kill all of you."

"This is true!" Steve said.

The other movie was also not that bad, but although I wasn't sacred, I absentmindedly started biting my nails. This habit that got a lot of tutts up at school from my female teachers. "Miss Curtis! Nail biting is a disgusting habit!" I always responded with a smile, a shrug, and me telling them that growing up with three brothers, a disgusting habit was bound to form. This earned several chuckles from my fellow classmates and a glare from the teacher.

At some point during the movie, Dally's arm hand ended up draped across my shoulders, his thumb rubbing my shoulder. Looking up at him, I gave him a questioning glance. To which he answered with a wink and that cocky grin that I always want to slap off. I tried rolling my shoulder to no avail. Finally, I opted to just move it myself. Grabbing his wrist, I picked it up and dropped it in his lap. To my surprise, I actually missed the heat his arm gave the back of my neck. It also surprised me to see Dally's face drop a little, in what looked like disappointment, out of the corner of my eye, but I dismissed it as he pulled out another beer and poured it into his cup.

* * *

As we where walking home, I noticed Dally stayed close on my left side, while Soda was on my left. Pony had Johnny on Soda's other side, and Steve was walking behind a bit with Two-Bit, who was barely walking.

"Two-Bit is trashed!" I chuckled looking over my shoulder.

"Dose it really surprise?" Dally said smirking. "He's got his best friend back…he's celebrating."

"Without me? How rude." I smiled looking ahead. I could hear Steve laughing behind us.

"You know, now that you mention it" Soda said smiling what I had come to call his 'scheming' smile. "We could have a welcome home party at Bucks. You think he'd go for it Dally?"

"I don't see why not. We're gonna have to keep an eye on him though."

"Well no shit! He's had his eye on Elle science she was 14." Soda said. I snapped my head over to Soda.

"Are we talking about Buck Merrill?" I asked feeling my stomach turn in disgust.

"Missing teeth and all!" Dally said laughing at my expression.

"Oh…I think I just threw up a bit."

"I think we all did." Johnny said quietly.

Dally put his arm around my shoulders and cocked his head to the side. "Don't worry Elle, I'll protect you."

"You can't protect shit Dal!" I tried to shift from his arm. "You'd be either to drunk to walk a straight line, or to busy screwing Sylvia in one of the back rooms!"

"Actually, Sylvia and I are through. She was cheating on me while I was in the cooler."

"Again." I finished rolling my eyes. Soda snorted, Pony and Johnny bit their lips to stop from laughing.

It took us twice as long to get home, by the time we did, it was passed one AM and Darry was already in bed. Two-Bit passed out on the couch, Steve sprawled out on the floor, Dally settled himself into the recliner and Soda and Pony took Johnny into their room for the night. I obviously went into my own room. Slipping into a nightgown, I crawled under the covers and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

"_You want to party baby?" A young Hispanic came out from the shadows. I felt my feet move faster beneath me, the restaurant was just around the corner. _

"_Aw…don't be like that baby! We just want to have a little fun." _

_I ignored him and walked on feeling inside my purse for something to use incase he got physical. I could see the sigh for the restaurant high above the buildings to my left. I'm so close. I wasn't 50 yards from the corner when another man came out from an ally._

"_My friend is talking to you." He said grabbing my arms roughly and spinning me around so I was looking at the first boy, pinning my arms behind my back. He smiled evilly, making me shiver slightly. "We saw you at the play. Why'd you take off that sexy harem girl costume? It looked so good on you." He reached up and touched my cheek. I flinched away from him. Behind me, the other man was pushing my hair to the side and sniffing my hair and neck. "Hmm. She smells good man." The other chuckled under his breath, "How dose she taste?" I felt a tong lick up my neck. "Even better" he moaned against my neck. _

_I pulled against the arms that held me earning a growl. _

"_Let me go!" I hissed forcing down my fear and letting my anger run free._

"_Looks like we got a fighter" the man behind me said gruffly. The other man laughed deep in his throat. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you._

"_Unless you ask for it." _

_The man in front of me started to unbutton my shirt, grazing my skin as he went. I struggled to get away. He grabbed my face and kissed me. My anger and fear mixed together and I felt my knee meet with the first man's groin. He fell to his knees in pain; the man behind me didn't have time to react before the back of my head met his face. I heard a loud crunch and a string of profanities as he let go of me. I ran, but found myself on the ground; I was dizzy and couldn't walk straight. I didn't even feel the hand around my ankles as they where pulled apart._

* * *

I felt my shoulders shacking, my hands hitting warm skin, and heard my own small screams. "Lex, Lex! It's ok! It's Dally!"

My eyes shot open and Dally was holding me down by my shoulders, his eyes filled with worry.

"Da…Dally?" I stuttered shacking uncontrollably, tears running down my cheeks. "What happened?"

Dally took his hands off my shoulders and helped me sit up. "I was going to the bathroom when I heard you crying. I came in and you where…hitting, and kicking in your sleep."

I looked up at Dally, his eyes where soft, kind. Something I couldn't recall ever seeing in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his neck. Dally rubbed my back and hair, telling me it was ok and that I was safe with him. I felt him pull me into his arms as he lay back on my pillows. I cried myself to sleep as Dally continued to comfort me. The last thing to cross my mind, before I nodded off, was that I did feel safe with Dally.


	5. Confession

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a pair of strong arms and curled against a warm chest

I woke up the next morning wrapped in a pair of strong arms and curled against a warm chest. Refusing to opening my eyes, I snuggled closer to, what I thought was, Two-Bit, and smiled into his chest.

"Hey there…" said a voice that didn't belong to Two-Bit. My eyes snapped open and I saw that it was Dally holding me securely against his chest. Suddenly all of the events from the night before came rushing back…the dream, the screaming, and most of all, Dally coming to comfort me. I also realized that Dally was shirtless, which caused my face to heat instantly. _Well…this is awkward! _I thought as I say up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You feeling ok?" I heard Dally say behind me.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine." I wasn't sure what else to say to him so I got up and went to my dresser to pull out some clothes.

"I'll go now…let you get dressed and whatever." I heard Dally move from my bed as he stretched.

"Thanks," I said as he approached the door, I turned to him and smiled, "for everything." Dally only nodded before going out into the hall. I looked over at my alarm clock…6:45; hopefully everyone would still be asleep. I shuddered to think of what would happen if Darry found out that Dally had spent the night in my room.

I slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I went to the bathroom before going into the kitchen. Dally and Steve were gone but as I walked in, all eyes darted toward me. I groaned inwardly as I sat down between Soda and Johnny.

"So…" Two-Bit smirked from across the table, "you and Dally have a nice night?"

"Shut the hell up Two-Bit." I hissed taking some toast without looking at anyone. I couldn't handle the stares that I knew where on me.

"Two-Bit…" Darry spoke up, strangely calm. "This is a family matter, and as you aren't family, I suggest that you shut it, finish your breakfast and go."

"Ok, ok. Don't get you panties in a twist. I'm going. See ya later." Two-Bit patted my back as he walked out the back door.

"Pony, take Johnny to the park." Both boys mumbled a little 'oh man' before following Two-Bit's lead. It was now just Darry, Soda, and I.

"So, what was Dally doing in your bed?" Darry said looking at me.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Don't lie to me Electra Rose Curtis! I saw what I saw, and what I saw looked pretty damn intimate." Darry's voice rose as he hit his fist on the table.

"Nothing happened Darry! Dally was just comforting me."

"Why would you need comforting?" Soda asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare. I was kicking, screaming, and hitting. Dally woke me up and calmed me down. I fell asleep in his arms and he must have fallen asleep to." I looked up at Darry. "It's no big deal."

"Oh." Darry said looking down. "Ok…maybe I jumped to conclusions."

"You think?" I scoffed.

"But see it from my point of view. You were curled up against a bare chest Dallas Winston in your bed. Dally doesn't have the best reputation with women and beds. Add two and two together and…" Darry trailed off.

"Ok, I do see your point." I chuckled and blushed a little.

"What was your nightmare about?" Soda asked.

"Nothing, just things."

"Wasn't the movie last night was it?" Soda laughed ruffling my hair.

I rolled my eyes, "oh yeah, I nearly pissed my pants it was sooo scary!"

Darry smirked and told Soda that it was time for work. "I'll tell Pony and Johnny to come back when we go past the park." He pulled me into an awkward hug. "I'm sorry Elle."

"No worries bro." I smiled and punched his arm playfully.

After Soda and Darry left, I got to work on doing the dishes. I had just finished when I heard Pony and Johnny come home.

"Darry didn't skin ya?" Pony asked shocked.

I laughed and trough the wet dish towel at him. "Nope, simple misunderstanding."

"So you and Dally aren't…" Johnny blushed, causing Pony and I to laugh. He was so innocent.

I shook my head. "Dally isn't that lucky."

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully and my nights where spent alone as I didn't want to face Two-Bit's interrogation, though I still got it when I was sitting outside on Sunday.

"So…you and Dally?" Two-Bit said behind me leaning on the door.

"No…no me and Dally."

"Really?" (Two-Bit smiled as he sat next to me.

"Really…you and your dirty mind."

"Hey can you blame me?" Two-Bit laughed and nudged my shoulder.

"Kiss my ass." I nudged back.

"Hmmm…tempting."

I turned and gapped at Two-Bit. "Ew! Not right!"

Monday came and Dally knocked on the door, expecting to get his ass kicked by Darry.

"Oh don't be a pussy! I told Darry it was nothing." I opened the door and he followed me into the kitchen. Everyone nodded to Dally as I set another place for him.

"So…" Dally said hesitantly, _that is new_, "What's for breakfast?"

"Elle is making pancakes!" Pony said smiling.

I looked over my shoulder and asked what kind everyone wanted.

"Plain!" Steve said.

"Chocolate chip!" Soda, Pony, and Darry chorused.

"Blue Berry" Johnny smiled

"Surprise me!" Dally smiled

"One of each here!" Two-Bit laughed.

"This I expected Two-Bit" I smiled flipping three plain pancakes in the air.

"Girl has skill!" Soda sang out with pride. "Taught her everything she knows!"

"BULL SHIT!" the room cried with laughter.

"Try Andie's Dinner! My friend Lafayette taught me."

The room laughed at the name. "Lafy what?"

"Lafayette…and don't you go making fun of him…he's more man then any of you!"

"What?" Darry raised his eyebrow.

"Not that way you nasty!"

"Then how is he more man then us?" Dally asked

"There are several…none of which are appropriate for Jonny and Pony to hear!"

"AWW COME ON!"

"Nope!" I walked over and placed a large platter of different pancakes at the center of the table.

"Now eat!"

The boy's didn't need to be asked twice, the dug in like they hadn't eaten in days.

"Holy hell!" Darry said, "I forgot how great a cook you are."

"Mom taught me well!"

"I would say so!" Steve stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

"Slow down! I am not performing CPR on yall if you start choking!"

As the boy's ate, I went and put on a pair of jeans and one of Darry's old muscle shirts. By the time I got back to the kitchen, Soda, Steve, and Darry were getting ready for work, and Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony where walking out the door to go to school.

"Darry, one bundle at a time. Soda, no smoking near the pump. Pony, pay attention as always!"

"Yes, Elle!" My brothers chorused as they walked out the door.

I sat down and ate my breakfast hurriedly before starting on the dishes.

"Want some help?"

I smiled and nodded as Dally picked up a dishtowel.

"I'll wash, you dry?" I asked politely.

"As you say."

We washed and dried in silence until all the dishes were done. As I emptied the sink, Dally picked up a scoop of bubbles in his hand and blew them at me.

"Oh. It's on!" I slashed some water at him.

Dally and I slashed and threw towels at each other until the water was gone, we stood there laughing for moment.

"You realize your cleaning this up right?" I smiled evilly

"What?"

"You started it!" I walked out of the kitchen and set to work on the laundry. Half an hour later, Dally and I sat on the couch watching some show or another when Dally turned to me.

"You ready to tell me what happened?"

I sighed, "and here I thought you forgot."

"I may have been drunk, but I wasn't that drunk."

I smiled a little and breathed in deeply.

"Take your time. I am in no hurry."

We sat there for about 15 minutes before I took a breath and said what I hadn't told anyone since it happened.

"Iasaped."

"Come again?" Dally asked confused.

"I…" I took a deep breath, "I was raped." It was barely a whisper, but Dally still heard it.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

I wasn't going to…but…oh damn."

I held back my tears as memories flashed across my mind.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I was stupid…went to work without a friend, they came out of nowhere and well…"

"They…as in plural?"

I could only nod as my tears ran free. I felt Dally put his arm around me and pull me into his chest.

"Shhh…it's ok…they can't hurt you anymore…I'm right here."

I cried tell I fell asleep and woke up on the couch, my head on Dally's lap, and a blanket draped over me. Dally was snoring slightly and I chuckled silently. Sitting up slowly, I placed the blanket over Dally before going into the bathroom to wash my face.

When I came out Dally was stretching and yawning.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I smiled.

"Your hilarious!"

"This I know."

"You feeling better?" Dally asked worry evident in his eyes.

"Much. Thank you for that…you must think I'm an idiot."

Dally got up and stood in front of me. "Why would I think that?"

"I walked into an ally alone and got raped…if that's not stupid…I don't know what it."

"Well…walking alone in NYC wasn't the best idea…but you are anything but stupid."

I looked into Dally's eyes and saw that he was being sincere. "Whoa! Johnny really is turning you soft."

Dally gave me a look and ruffled my hair playfully. On an impulse, I wrapped my arms around Dally's middle and hugged him close. Pulling back Dally looked surprised.

"What was that for?"

"For letting me be all girly in front of you…I can't really do that with anyone but Johnny and Pony…It feels good to talk about this with who can understand it a little bit better."

Dally nodded, "yeah…those two maybe smart…but I don't think they would know how to handle what you told me. So…anytime."

I smiled at him before checking the time. 4:30 the gang would be home soon.

"So…" I smirked at Dally. "Wanna help me make dinner?"

"Depends on what your making."

"I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs."

"Then yes…I will help as much as I can."

I chuckled and pushed him playfully. "Good answer."


	6. Attacked

About a week had passed since I had told Dally what happened in New York, and we had been spending more and more time together since then. I knew the rest of the gang was suspicious, especially Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit, but I didn't care. It was nice being able to confide in Dally. Dally even noted that Two-Bit seemed to be getting a bit jealous, which made me laugh.

"What? Why would he be jealous of you?"

"We have been spending a shit load of time together. Maybe he feels left out."

"Well…now I feel like an ass!" I bit my lip in irritation. "I'll see you later Dally…I am gonna go jump Two-Bit!"

Dally laughed at the thought of me bringing Two-Bit down, "good luck with that."

I waited outside the high school, reading one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, Twelfth Night, for about the trillionth time, waiting for Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny to come out when a red mustang pulled up in front of me.

"Hey there greaser," aid the blond soc who drove the car.

"Hey yourself soc," I said calmly, not looking up from my book.

"Why aren't you in jail?" asked the darker haired passenger.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment.

"Are you deaf to you greaser whore?" the blond asked getting out of his car followed by the dark haired soc.

"Of course not Andrew." I said the boys name with a smile. I had known these two since kindergarten when they used to put dead bugs in my hair. "How are you Jim?" I asked the dark haired boy, both looked shocked that I knew their names.

"Do we know you?"

"Indeed you do. I threw a half dissected frog at you in tenth grade."

The blond's eyes showed that he also remembered. "Electra Curtis."

"And we have a winner!" I said getting up from the sidewalk to look the boys eye to eye.

"It's been awhile." Jim said, as he looked me over.

"Oh, Hun, you don't have a chance in hell" I smirked.

"Considering you are outnumbered, we beg to differ."

I felt my blood run cold, but I sure as hell did not show it. "I would like to see you try."

Both boys smirked and walked forward. I let my fear boil over into sheer anger and rage. I balled my fists and punched Andrew in the nose sending him back a few steps.

"Holy shit…" he held his nose as blood dripped down his face. "You'll pay of that slut!"

I turned around and kicked Jim square between the legs as hard as I could.

Using a move Lafayette taught me, I lifted my leg in my hands and let go, and like a spring, my leg swung down and made contact with the back of Jim's head. _One down, one to go._

I felt a pair of hands push me against the wall and then was slapped hard in the face.

"You stupid bitch!" I heard Andrew say as he hit me a few more times.

Suddenly, he was pulled away from me and thrown against his car by Two-Bit and Dally. _When did they get here, _I thought as I slipped down the wall.

"Elle!" Pony said panicking.

"Elle…Are you ok?" I heard Johnny close by.

I could only shake my head in the negative before I started crying. I could hear Two-Bit and Dally cussing as they beat Andrew and Jim senseless. Soon they were both by my side, right next to Pony and Johnny.

"We have to take her to a hospital," I heard Two-Bit say breathlessly.

"No shit!" Dally said in a voice that was a mixture of fear and rage. Two-Bit was coaxing me to talk to him but I was in too much pain to speak, I could only cry silently. A pair of strong arms scooped me up and started walking.

"My car is right over there," Dally whispered, too far away to be the one holding me.

"Two-Bit?" I whispered into the neck of the person holding me.

"That's right Hun… hang in there. Don't open your eyes, we don't want you getting blood in them."

"Blood?" I whimpered.

"That bastared cut you up pretty bad." Two-Bit set me down on a soft leather seat, Dally's car.

I felt a body placed on either side of me. The voice's that comforted me where though of Pony and Johnny. The trunk closed on Johnny's chair, right before two sets of doors slammed shut.

"Your gonna be ok Electra…" Johnny said holding one of my hands.

"I think I gonna pass out." I moaned before doing just that.

I awoke in a sterile white hospital room. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light. Once I could make out details, I looked around and saw Pony, Soda, and Darry asleep in chairs next to my bed. I couldn't help but smile, and I immediately regretted it. My entire face hurt as if a thousand needles had been repeatedly stabbed into my skin. I whimpered at the pain and took a deep breath. Soda's eye's shot open.

"Oh, thank God!" He said turning to wake up Darry and Pony. The three came closer to me and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Darry asked.

"I am in pain that could probably beat mom giving birth to Soda and I."

"Not surprising. Your whole face is black and blue." Pony whispered.

"Can I see?"

My brothers looked at each other for a moment before binging over a small mirror to me. My face was indeed a whole rainbow of colors.

"Urg…I am hideous."

"Not possible sis." Soda brought over a glass of water with a straw. "Here drink."

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours, but the doctors said you'd be ok." Darry smiled stoking my hair carefully. "They're just keeping you overnight for observation."

"Dose anyone ever really observe you when they keep you for observation?"

The three chuckled. "Who knows?" Soda smiled and took my hand, his face turned somber. "Dally told us what happened in New York."

"I figured."

A small tear trickled down Darry's cheek. "Why didn't you all and tell us the moment it happened?"

That stumped me; I never even thought to call them when it happened. Fresh tears flowed from my swollen eyes.

"I am so sorry. I should have told you. I don't know why I didn't."

"Don't worry about it now Hun. Just sleep," Darry said kissing my forehead as lightly as he could.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Pony said squeezing my hand.

Soda and Pony each held one of my hands as Darry stroked my hair till I fell asleep.


	7. Party: Part 1

WARNING WARNINGLOTS OF POV CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER!

Electra's POV

It took about a month for all the bruising to vanish from my face. The gang all knew about what happened in New York and didn't bring it up unless I asked to talk about it, which I only did with everyone but Steve who pretty much stayed out of it. I was grateful that no one pushed me into talking and when I had to, they each let me cry freely.

For the first night in a long time, I had a dreamless sleep, and was happier then I had been for a while. Cherry came over with a basket of goodies for me, mostly girl stuff. Books, some make-up, some shampoo that smelled like jasmine, and some of her homemade cookies.

"Better then when we shared them in Chem." I laughed as we sat on my bed. She had been coming over on Fridays and Saturdays to hang out and give me some girl time…, which was such a good break from all the testosterone in the Curtis home.

"So, I have a question for you…" Cherry smiled.

"Should I be worried?"

"No…Maybe."

"Alright ask away."

"Are you interested in Dallas or Two-Bit?"

Cookie crumbs flew from my mouth as I choked. "What? No! Are you nuts?"

Cherry raised her eyebrows disbelieving. "Really?"

"I am pretty damn sure. Two-Bit is like my brother and Dally…Well…he's a horn dog."

"Well…I guess Two-Bit is a bit of a stretch."

"Two-Bit's a stretch?"

Cherry laughed at my reaction. "Well…I get the vibe that Dallas is into you."

This time my eyebrows raised. "You need to stop cheerleading in the sun. It's rotting your brain."

"I am serious Electra. I think Dallas really has a thing for you."

"So am I! And I am positive that he isn't. He's into girls like you (girls he can't get), or girls like Sylvia…you know, whores."

"That is so bad!" Cherry said through her laughter.

"Maybe, but it's also true!"

Cherry rolled her eyes and announced that she had to go home. "I think you and Dallas would be good together."

"You really need to get your head checked!" I laughed throwing a small pillow at her.

"Ok…I'll see you later Electra." She leaned over and hugged me before leaving.

_Me and Dally? She must be on drugs or something._ I told myself this repeatedly.

Later that night, Dally and Two-Bit came in and told us that my welcome home party was set for the next day…Saturday.

"Ok…I need to pick out a good outfit." I pointed to Dally Johnny and Two-Bit. "You three…come with me."

"What? Why do you need us?" Johnny asked.

"You are going to help me pick out an outfit for the party."

"Keep it clean please!" Darry said reading the paper.

"Don't I always?"

"No!"

Inside my room, Dally and Two-Bit sat on the edge of my bed, Johnny sat in his chair by my window. I grabbed five different outfits from my closet and costume trunk and ran behind my changing screen.

"So…" Dally said slightly uncomfortable. "Who you gonna bring to the party Two-Bit?"

"Wasn't planning on taking anyone. You?"

"Same…Johnnycake what about you?" I could hear Dally's smile in his voice.

"No one…who would want to go with me."

"Johnny hush! Any girl who wouldn't want to be with you is crazy." I stepped out from my screen in my first outfit. A simple yet sexy white dress that ended just above the knee. "Well?"

Two-Bit smiled, Johnny gave a thumbs up, and Dally nodded.

"Ok…screw that one." I went back and removed the dress tossing it over the screen… "One of you please hang that up."

"Yes my queen!" Two-Bit said laughing.

"So…who are you gonna bring as your date Electra?" Johnny asked.

"Hmmm…who do you guys suggest?"

Johnny spoke up first. "Dally."

"WHAT?" Dally, Two-Bit and I chorused.

"Well, you need someone who will keep Buck and Curly off you…who better then Dally."

I poked my head out and looked at the three. "Boy actually makes some sense…"

"Yeah…" Two-Bit said smiling. "God knows no one is gonna piss Dally off by trying to get you in one of the back rooms."

"Well…I guess it's up to Dally." I laughed as I stepped out again in a red off the shoulder top and black leather pants. "What do you think?" I turned and when I saw the three boys faces I nearly pissed myself. "Well…I guess this is a top three." The boys nodded, mouths agape.

"Ok, I'll go put on another choice before you all get too horny."

"For this Johnny thanks you." Two-Bit chuckled.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" Johnny said angrily.

"Be nice boys. So what do you say Dally? Wanna be my escort for the evening?"

"Will you keep your hands off me?"

"Oh yeah cause that's the first thing on my mind. Feeling you up."

The other two boys laughed.

The three finally agreed on a short black skirt and a black off the shoulder top. "Classy yet dangerous," Two-Bit called it.

I told the rest of the group that Dally was going to be my bodyguard and everyone agreed (to my surprise) that that was probably best.

With a large yawn I announced that I was going to go to bed. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I ran into Dally in the hall.

"We have to stop meeting like this Dally."

Dally smiled down and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "See you tomorrow…I'll pick you up at eight."

Butterflies swarmed my stomach at his touch. I blushed a little and smiled. "Okay, goodnight Dally."

"Goodnight Electra."

I slipped into my room and flopped down onto the bed. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself. _You can't have a thing for Dallas Winston. NO WAY! Not possible!_

The next evening I took a shower and used my favorite lavender shampoo and body wash, curled my hair seductively. After putting on the chosen outfit and putting on my make-up, I put my shoes by the door and plopped down on the couch. The rest of the gang had left hours before to help with setting up the party stuff.

At about 7:45 Dally walked in and leaned casually against the door. "Ready to go?"

I smiled wide as I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. "You bet." I grabbed my jacket and followed Dally out to the car.

Dally's POV

Electra couldn't have looked sexier if she tried; I noticed how her hips swayed and I was immediately reminded of waves against the shore.

_Oh fuck! She's turning me into Pony!_

When I sat in the drivers seat, I noticed how much her short skirt road up her thighs as she sat in the passengers seat. I had to force myself to keep my hands on the wheel and my eyes on the road.

_It's gonna be a long night._

Electra's POV

The ride to Buck's was beyond awkward. Dally seemed to be distracted the whole way. I was shocked to find myself hoping I was the reason.

"You look good tonight," Dally said suddenly.

I bushed and mumbled my thanks.

"Keeping the guy's off you could prove to be quite the challenge."

"One can only hope," I laughed.

"You want to make my life difficult?"

"Of course. I love watching you squirm!"

"Why did I agree to take you again?"

"Beats the hell out of me, Dal."

Once we arrived at Buck's I reached for the door handle.

"Don't even think about it!" Dally said jumping out of the car and racing around to the passenger side. He opened the door and held a hand out to me.

"Why thank you!" I said shocked.

Dally smiled and nodded.

"What a gentleman you are," I laughed.

"Electra," Dally said as he shut the car door and put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't start."

"Aw…ruin my fun," I pouted.

"Drama Queen." I heard Dally mutter under his breath.

Dally's POV

I knocked on Buck's door with Electra tucked close to my side. We both knew that if she looked like she was "my woman," that Buck would leave her be. We also knew that no one could "own" Electra Curtis. She was a wild spirit and could be deadly if pissed off.

Electra's POV

Buck opened the door and his eyes immediately flew to me.

"Electra," he said drawing my name. "Looking good as always." He flashed his disgusting toothless smile. I nodded and felt Dally pull me closer to him.

"Buck," Dally nodded, drawing Buck's attention to Dally.

Buck looked between us, skeptically. "You with Dally, Electra?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Is that a problem Buck?"

"Nope, just checking. Enjoy your party good-lookn'."

"Thanks."

Inside was pretty much like it usually was. Beer, smoking, dancing, sex…the usual. The only real difference was the WELCOME HOME ELECTRA!

Dally slid my jacket from my shoulders and placed it next to his on a chair.

I spent most of the party drinking and doing shots with several of the guys, much to Darry's displeasure.

"Relax bro, it takes a shit load of alcohol to get me drunk."

Dally seemed utterly impressed at my ability to hold my liquor.

"New York did have some benefits Dally."

I took turns dancing wit the gang, starting with Soda, and ending with Two-Bit. That is until each of them, minus Pony, Darry, and Johnny, walked off with their own eye candy. Dally set me down and gave me a glass of water and told me to drink while he went to the bathroom. Giving him a small salute I chuckled and said, "Aye, aye, sir!"

"If you weren't like this normally, I would be positive that you were drunk."

"Funny Dal."

I sat near the fireplace and sipped my water, observing the crowd. As an actor, that's what I do…observe and imitate. I didn't even realize when another sat next to me.

"Hey, baby," a familiar voice, said in my ear. I turned and was face to face with Tim Sheppard himself.

I rolled my eyes, "Tim, you know better then to call me baby."

"Same old, same old," Tim chuckled and held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

I laughed and shrugged. "What the hell…why not." I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. A song finished and a slow song came on. Tim pulled me into him and put his hands on my lower back.

"Watch the hands, Tim." I smiled at I put my hands around his neck.

Tim responded by pulling me even closer and whispered into my ear. "Wanna go somewhere a little more quiet?"

I leaned back a little and cocked an eyebrow. "Tim, I'm here with Dally."

Tim kissed my collarbone lightly. "So?"

"So…the answer is no."

"May I cut in, Tim?" Dally's voice said behind me.

Dally's POV

I came out of the bathroom and saw Electra dancing a little to close to Tim Sheppard for my likening. I was surprised that I was actually jealous of the way Tim was holding her. And it made my blood boil when I saw him pull her in closer and kiss her collarbone. Electra looked uncomfortable and saw that she wanted him to back off.

I stalked my way over to them and heard her tell him no. I kept my anger subdued and announced my presence. "May I cut in, Tim?"

His head snapped up and looked me straight in the eye. I saw him swallow as he answered, "umm…sure."

Electra smiled wide as she turned to me and mouthed her thanks. I pulled her close and smiled as her body relaxed in my arms.

"Your welcome," I whispered.

Electra's POV

I felt safe in Dally's arms and let him pull me in closer then I'd let anyone else at this party. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes as we swayed, even when the song changed to "Shake, Rattle, and Roll." I felt Dally chuckle and gave him a questioning look.

"Everyone is staring at us."

I looked around and sure enough, all eyes were on us. Darry's face was a cross between shock and anger, Soda and Two-Bit's, shock and all knowing, and Pony and Johnny were just plain shocked. I laughed and hid my face into Dally's shoulder.

"Can we go outside for a few? I need some fresh air."

Dally nodded and put an arm around my waist, leading me out onto the front porch and we sat on the swinging bench.

Dally lit a cancer stick and leaned his head back. "I'm surprised that only Tim has tried anything."

"Well, Tim isn't as smart as everyone else."

Dally laughed and nodded. We sat in silence until Dally tossed his butt away.

"I gotta tell ya though," Dally said looking me up and down once. "Even I have had a fare amount of impure thoughts about you, tonight."

I blushed and felt the butterflies swarm my stomach. Dally laughed hysterically and pulled me close to his side.

"Someone's gonna think you're a stop light, your so red."

"Oh, shut up!" I bit my fingernails nervously and turned my head.

"You gonna stop me?" Dally said, I could sense the eyebrow that was cocked behind me.

"God, you are infuriating Dallas Winston!"

Dally pulled my hand away from my mouth and took my chin in his hand, turning my face to him. "The feeling is often mutual."

"Wow…that was corny as hell."

"I got a better one."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well…let's hear it tough guy."

Dally smirked, "anger is just a step away from passion."

I raised my eyebrows, "your right…that is worse. But you also know that passion is just a leap away from Darry kicking your ass." My heart was pounding so hard I was sure Dally could hear it.

Dally merely smiled and cupped my chin in his hand. "I'm willing to take that risk." With that, Dally leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. It lasted less then a second, but it was long enough to change everything.


	8. Party: Part 2 The real partywink!

I don't own the outsiders!

* * *

I pulled back from Dally wide eyed. "Well…that was unexpected."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" Dally smirked.

"No," I blushed. "I liked it."

"Good," Dally pulled my face back to his and kissed me passionately. I sighed and kissed him back with equal vigor. I licked his lower lip and Dally opened his mouth to allow me access. I repositioned myself so I was straddling his knees. Our tounges met and fought for dominance.

Dally held me securely in his arms, his hands massaging my lower back. He kissed along my jawbone and down my neck, nibbling on my collarbone, causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

A cough drew our attention back to the door. Two-Bit leaned against the doorframe with a knowing smile spread across his lips. "You might want to fix yourselves. Darry is getting ready to take Pony and Johnny home."

I looked back at Dally and saw what Two-Bit meant. Dally's face was covered in my lipstick. I laughed and helped clean Dally's face. Just as I finished, Dally gently pushed me off his lap and Darry came out side followed by Pony and Johnny.

"We're going home Electra." Darry looked between us, almost like he knew what was going on moments before. "See you tomorrow hun." Darry came over and kissed my forehead. "Keep her safe Dally," he said, more of a warning then a request.

"You got it Darry." Dally held back his laughter.

"Bye Darry, Pony, Johnny!" I waved as they got into Darry's car and drove off. "That was close," I laughed leaning my head on Dally's shoulder. Two-Bit was laughing hysterically.

"Protection you two…enjoy your night." Two-Bit walked back into the house mumbling about how he saw this coming.

I turned back to Dally and saw him smirking mischievously at me. "What?" I smiled back.

"You heard Two-Bit right?"

I bit my lip and blushed. "Yes."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He ran my hand up and down his thigh.

Taking his hand, I stood up and pulled him to me. "You sure you can handle me?"

"Hmm…we shall see." Dally kissed me again quickly before leading me back into the house, trough the crowd, and into one of the bedrooms. I saw Soda smiling and shaking his head. Everyone watched as we passed, wide eyed. Buck, Tim, and Curly seemed pissed, making me chuckle.

Dally pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me against the door as he locked it. He leaned down to me and kissed me softly at first. Until I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. We finally pulled apart for air.

His strong arms pulled me into a firm grasp, his thumbs massaging her hipbones. I glanced up at Dally and saw his ice blue eyes scanning my body. I blushed and averted my gaze. Dally noticed my reaction and stopped momentarily. I looked up at him and smiled wickedly.  
"Did I say you could stop?" I commanded more then asked.

Dally chuckled and pulled me, by my hips, over to the bed. Dally sat down first and pulled me onto his lap.

I swallowed hard. He pulled my face to his and delved his tongue deep into my mouth once again. Out tongues danced around each other, hungry for more. I could feel Dally growing against my thigh and moaned at the thought. Dally slowly pulled my shirt off and tossed it aside, and slid his hand along my thigh. I moaned again deep into his mouth. He pulled back with a grin on his face.

"You like that?" His hand brushed along my leg up to my panties. I was soaked completely through, and it must have startled him a bit at first. He flipped me on to the bed so he was hovering over me. He groaned with longing and pushed them aside to let his fingers sink into my warmth. I bit my bottom lip and pushed my hips toward his waiting hand. Dally plunged his finger deep inside and I gasped loudly. He pumped his finger for a couple of minutes as I squirmed on his lap and pulled on his hair gently. He soon inserted another finger and I began to moan even louder.

He kissed me roughly and began using his other hand to unhook my bra. I felt my bra stripped away and my breasts hung naked in the air. Dally stared at them hungrily and started kneading them gently with his hand. He began licking one breast then taking it into his mouth. Suddenly, an intense ripple went through me. I threw my head back and shook as my orgasm gripped my body.  
My hands trailed down Dally's body and rested on something hard and hot. I glanced down to see a large bulge in Dally's pants. Immediately, my pussy began to become wetter at the thought of seeing him naked. He pulled back, watching me as I explored the erection in his jeans.  
He pulled his jeans and boxers down to let his erection stand in the air. The precum glistened on the tip and begged to be licked off. Dally put his hand on the back of my head and gently pushed my face towards his dick. I smiled and began licking it gently, he pushed more and I sucked the whole thing into my mouth. My head bobbed up and down slowly, feeling each shudder and jump as Dally groaned. I started gently pulling on his balls and while my other hand wrapped around to squeeze his ass. Dally put his hands on the back of my head and began pushing, thrusting into my mouth.

He couldn't hold back and began to shoot hot cum into my mouth. He must have expected me to pull back or spit it out but my throat began to roll over the head as I swallowed every drop. Dally pulled out and kissed me deeply. Dally pushed me back on the bed. "Put your hands above your head," he growled into my ear. My clothing ripped from my body and only panties keeping him out, he pulled them down and buried his face into my cunt.  
I moaned and ground my hips on his flicking tongue. He stood up and pushed two fingers in my swollen pussy lips and eased one into my ass. I jumped slightly at this new feeling. Panting, I thrust back. Dally pulled out and replaced his hands with his throbbing cock in my tight pussy. I began shaking with pleasure as he gripped my waist and began pumping into me. My hands gripped the bed beneath me as another orgasm tightened my muscles around Dally's thrusting dick. I started bucking back, pushing him deeper. My orgasm exploded, cascading tremors over my body, sucking and squeezing over Dally. He couldn't hold any longer and burst cum deep inside of me.

We collapsed into a heap of sweat and gasping breath. Dally buried his face into my hair and sighed. "Electra..."

* * *

yes this was a short chapter...but now u know why its rated M! LOL! Reviews please...each positive review gets a big virtual hug!


End file.
